I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Dark Witch
Summary: When Seto is away at a conference, Mokuba throws a Christmas bash...Without telling him. But when the conference is cancelled and Seto finds Joey at his house......
1. Mokuba's Scheme

~*~  
  
'Ello! I hope you enjoy my holiday-themed ficcy, I'll Be Home For Christmas! =3 Could you imagine Seto in a Santa outfit dancing to Jingle Bell Rock? I can't. But I bet it would be hilarious! =D   
  
~*~  
  
I'll Be Home For Christmas  
  
Chapter 1-Mokuba's Scheme  
  
Every home, corner, and streetlight in Domino City was red and green. You could hear bells ringing in the distance along with merry carols. The aroma of pine, cinnamon, and wrapping paper was everywhere. Indeed, it was Christmas, and everyone was in the Christmas spirit. Well, except millionaire and CEO of his own company, Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Seto, what are we doing for Christmas?" Mokuba, Seto's long-haired, friendly, and young brother asked. He saw the side of Seto that no one knew. The kind and loving side that he feared was buried by their step-father, Gozaburo Kaiba.  
  
"The same thing we do everyday." Seto replied, persistently typing on his laptop at his desk. He had no heart, well, at least he showed no heart. He was selfish and only cared for himself and his brother.   
  
"But it's almost Christmas! Can't we at least decorate the mansion?" Mokuba whined, wanting desperately to change the feeling of the large and cold mansion. It was Mokuba's mansion too, after all.  
  
"It's only a date. December 25th. It is like any other day, like January 25th." Seto replied, still typing. It appeared he was working on the KaibaCorp website.  
  
"But January 25th is Joey's birthday!" Mokuba stated.  
  
"Like I said, it is like any other day." Seto replied with a smirk. Mokuba should've seen this coming. "What the hell!? That's it, I'm hiring a website designer!" Seto yelled, not being able to get the HTML right.  
  
"What is it?" Mokuba asked, peering at the laptop screen. There was Blue Eyes White Dragons, Duel Disk Systems, and the KC symbols all over in random places. "Whoa, I really think you should've taken that course of Web Design in high school."  
  
"I would have if there was one, Mokuba." Seto replied, irritated. He calmly taking out his cell phone and dialed the number to his Secretary.  
  
"I need a website designer, immediately. And make it a good one." Seto ordered. The secretary nodded, even though he couldn't see her.  
  
"Yes, sir. Right away." She replied, quickly searching the phone book on her computer, typing in the city and what she needed.   
  
  
  
"Should I call for her right away?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't consider it a stupid question and fire her.  
  
"Yes. Now." He ordered, hanging the phone up.   
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba and Seto were in the large, all white, living room. Mokuba was playing GTA Vice City while Seto was in an architect program where he designed his technologies. The room was loud with the sound of gun shots, police alarms, and the keyboard, so he barely heard the jingle of his cell phone.  
  
"Yes?" He answered.  
  
"Miss. Hensley is done with the web front and would like to see if you like it." The secretary replied, wearily.  
  
"Fine." He replied, minimizing the program then typing http://www.kaibacorp.com. "What the hell!?" He shouted out, seeing the red and green everywhere and the KC surrounded within a wreath.  
  
"Let Hensley know she's fired and to start from scratch. I did not tell her to put holiday graffiti all over MY webpage and erase all of KaibaCorp's pride." He ordered, knowing his Secretary would not obligate. He hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
"Is it THAT bad?" Mokuba asked. Attempting to see the computer screen.  
  
"Yes, it is." Seto replied, turning the screen so Mokuba could see it. "Though, I bet you will like it."  
  
"Seto! It looks like everything looks now! Happy! And Christmas-y. I think it looks great! You should call your secretary back right now and tell the website designer he's not fired!" Mokuba rambled, on, and on, and on. Well, until Seto finally gave in and said that it will be left that way until January 1st, when it would be changed immediately.   
  
~*~  
  
"Seto, can we please buy decorations?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Common big bro, everyone else is."  
  
"Oh, so join the bandwagon and start doing drugs too."  
  
"Please Seto?"  
  
"Mokuba..."  
  
"Seto!!" Mokuba whined. And the arguing continued until Seto finally snapped.  
  
"FINE! Fine!" Seto said, throwing $500 at Mokuba. "Go buy your foolish decorations! Just don't let them get in my way."  
  
"Thank you, Big Brother!" Mokuba thanked, hugging Seto, "Aren't you going to come with me?"  
  
Seto burst out laughing, "Sorry Mokuba. Just take a maid with you or something." He said, heading towards the elevator, "Is he serious?" along with some more laughs.  
  
"Common Seto! PLEASE!!" Mokuba begged.  
  
"No way. What if anyone saw me! I would lose all of my respect!"  
  
"For being in K-Mart?"  
  
"Yes. What if Yugi or one of his mindless friends saw me? They would no longer fear me. They would think of me as some mushy, Christmas-loving, kid."  
  
"They wouldn't lose any respect for you! Common, Seto! PLEASE? For me...?"  
  
"Sorry, Mokuba."  
  
"Seto..."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Seto!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"SSSEEETTTOOO!!!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
"IF I GO WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Yes." Mokuba replied in a small voice.  
  
"Then fine! I'll go with you! Well, there go my plans for the day."  
  
Just when Seto picked up his cell phone to call a limo, it rang. "Hello?" He answered, and then he nodded a million times and finally said, "I will make it."  
  
"What is it, Seto?" Mokuba asked, hoping he wouldn't have an excuse to not go shopping with him.  
  
"I have to go to a conference from December 20th to December 27th." He replied, grateful he wouldn't have to be at the present-opening ceremony and have Mokuba force him to bake cookies with him. He shuddered at the thought of himself in an apron that read, "Kiss the Cook" and oven mitts with little hearts on them like his maids wore.  
  
You would think Mokuba would be sad about Seto's absence. But he wasn't. The main reason why he wanted decorations was that he wanted to get to know Yugi and his friends better by throwing a Christmas bash. But he knew there would be no way in hell Seto would let this happen. So, he would have the maids help him prepare.  
  
~*~  
  
After purchasing some things Seto called "pitiful", "too cheery", and "awful-smelling", they were home. After the maids brought in all of the ornaments, garland, tinsel, window decors, candy canes, peppermints, cinnamon potpourri, etc. etc., Mokuba couldn't wait to put them up. But after all Seto has done for him that day, there was no way Mokuba could ask him to put up the decorations with him. Seto would die.   
  
After Seto was done with all of his work, he came down to see how pitiful his home would look. But it wasn't that pitiful. The cinnamon and pine smelled good, well, sort of. He hated to admit it, but it did give the place a nice change. After all, Mokuba and the maids never seemed happier. Although the music they were blaring was annoying, it lifted their spirits. Could Seto actually enjoy Christmas? No way in hell.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, I hope people like it! =3  
  
I'll update it, hopefully. R+R if you like!  
  
~*~ 


	2. On The Naughty List

~*~  
  
Yay! *hugs everyone who reviewed* I enjoy nice comments. Thank you! ^_^ I shall share some of my Snack Mix with you in celebration! *sticks bag out* Pretzel? Chex? Bread Twist? Mini Rye Toast?  
  
~*~  
  
I'll Be Home For Christmas  
  
Chapter 2-On The "Naughty" List  
  
Seto shook his head from his queer thoughts. There would be no way in hell that he, CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba, would give Christmas an inch. For when you gave something an inch, it would take a mile. And before you would know it, he would be a Christmas beatnik like Yugi and his childish friends. Or so he assumed. It was November 30th, the day before the 1st of December, and a partridge would be in a pear tree. Deciding to get a drink of water from the kitchen before bed, Seto slinked into the kitchen where he found Mokuba.  
  
"G'night, Big Brother." Mokuba called out, leaving the kitchen. As he opened the door to exit, the silver bells on the knob gave multiple rings, causing Seto to shudder at the obnoxious noise. How could anyone like the pings and pangs of those horrible bells? This was another thing Seto didn't understand about Christmas. But then, the most confusing thing to him was...Santa Claus. St. Nicolas, Jolly Ol' Saint Nick, Father Christmas, Hoteiosho, Noel, Old Man Christmas, The Ho-Ho Man, etc. etc.  
  
  
  
"Say, Mokuba." Seto said, glancing at the statue of Santa Claus on the table, "What is this gluten doing on my table? Do you want me to be ill while I'm eating?"  
  
"That's Santa Claus! He lives at the North Pole..." Mokuba replied, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"The North Pole, hmm? And what does he do at such an antarctic place?"  
  
"He does a lot of things, Seto. Like have his elves build toys for Christmas. But I have to go to bed. G'night." Mokuba rubbed his eyes once more, and then headed towards his bedroom.  
  
"Good night, Mokuba." Seto said to thin air, wondering if Mokuba actually believed of a fat man that lives at antarctic temperatures that has elves that build toys. "Ha! What a joke. What was the drug that the guy that made up this foolish creature on?" Seto thought to himself, grimly. He didn't have time to continue cracking jokes about it. He did have school tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Six forty-five am!!" Seto's alarm clock shouted. He pressed the rest button, too tired to wake up. He woke up in the middle of the night because of a horrible dream he had where he woke up and every trench coat in his closet was red and green or covered in snowmen. It was hard to go back to sleep after that.  
  
Mokuba walked into Seto's room, noticing he wasn't up. He shook him back and forth, but he did not wake up. So, he went up to Seto's ear. Very close. And then he leaned over and screeched, "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But Seto remained silent. Mokuba snapped his fingers, then thought of a plan.   
  
"Whoa, I cannot believe Joey Wheeler beat Seto Kaiba so easily!" Mokuba said quietly. Seto instantly bolted up.  
  
"Wha-What!?!? What happened, Mokuba?" Seto asked furiously, hearing his worst nightmare come true.  
  
"Aww, nothing. Just needed to say something to get you up for school."  
  
"Thank you, Mokuba." Seto replied, slightly irritated to hear him say such things.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba stepped into the classroom. He was 5 minutes late. Everyone stared as he sat down in the only remaining seat: Next to Yugi and Tea, Behind Duke, and in front of the horrible, ignorant, chihuahua himself, Joey Wheeler. Tristan usually sat where he did, but he was in a fight with Joey so he was across the room. He tried to forget where he was and attempted to focus on the teacher. The teacher began explaining when Seto received a tap on the shoulder.  
  
"Psst, Kaiba! What's the answer to numba...Uhm....." Joey attempted to whisper.  
  
"Mutt, if you don't shut up right now..." Kaiba threatened as the teacher gave them the "evil eye" for disrupting. He continued as Seto tried to forget that that puppy touched him. But he wouldn't for long.  
  
"Psst, Kaiba! What's the answer to numba six??" Joey asked, completely unstealthily.  
  
"You mutt! Will you please-"  
  
"Ok, that would be enough out of you two's mouths. I will be seeing you in detention after school." The teacher ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." They both replied. This was a new thing for Seto. He usually kept to himself during school unless it meant harassing Joey or prying some girl off of him. Seto felt as if a vein would pop in his head. Mokuba would be worried about him. His clean record, ruined. But, he did have more time to brace himself before he walked into the North Pole, a.k.a. his mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck in a room for a half hour with the Mutt..." Seto mumbled to himself.  
  
Joey gave a huge yawn, sprawled in a desk next to Seto's. He started snoring, really, really loud. Then mumbled, "What the hell? Where's the pepperoni...No kiwi, pepperoni!" He then fell out of his chair, on the floor, underneath the desk, and remained asleep.  
  
"Shut up, dog." Seto muttered as someone walking in the room, he looked down, praying that it wasn't a teacher. He refused to look up. No more detentions with Wheeler for him.  
  
"Excuse m-, wait. I know you. Do you know where my brother is?" The red-haired girl asked, looking around the room for her brother.  
  
"Ah, is it not the chihuahua's sibling...?" Seto replied, grinning evilly.  
  
"Just spill it Kaiba. Where is Joey?" She asked, annoyed, until she heard the sound of him snoring.  
  
"Just follow the snore of the sleeping idiot..." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba. I'm sure you're on Santa's 'nice' list, being the kind-hearted, loving, soul you are." Serenity replied, sarcastically, shaking Joey back and forth.  
  
"What the hell is so good about Santa? People keep raving about this pitiful made-up holiday where a fat man dressed in red suit breaks into your house!" Seto shouted, expecting an answer from the two idiots. And he did receive one.  
  
"Why you! Don't say such mean things about Santa! Of course he isn't real. But it's still a fun holiday. You learn how giving is better then rec-" Serenity replied angrily before she was interrupted with Joey's sniffs.  
  
"Wha-What? Santa isn't real? But mom said...Oh, that makes sense. That's why dad never got a visit from Santa. He was the bastard, drunk, idiot father. Sort of like you, Kaiba." Joey snickered, "Well, you won't be getting ANYTHING from Santa unlike me, eh Kaiba? Ha ha! Kaiba's on the naughty list!"  
  
"Why would I waste my time on such a pitiful, unoriginal holiday? Never...I'm leaving. Goodbye, mutt and mutt's sister." He said, picking up his books.  
  
"My name is Serenity! Not 'mutt's sister'!" Serenity shouted. Kaiba just cackled. She looked at her brother, "How can someone be so mean?"  
  
"I dunno sis, let's go home."  
  
~*~  
  
W-W-Whoa! I made Seto Kaiba so cruel! Heh. He is though, isn't he? Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I cherish them all! Thanks!  
  
~*~ 


	3. The Cat Problem

~*~  
  
Do you know what sucks? Having your favorite animal in the world be a dog. Love a dog. Know a lot of dogs. Even OWN a dog. And then get a sudden allergy to dogs. There is no way in hell I am getting rid of my dog, but my eyes are killing me! The doctor gave me these eye drops, but they are not helping at all. -_- I don't know what I'm going to do. So, I forgot about that and focused on a new chapter! The last one kinda sucked, but I wanted to focus on how cruel Seto is to Joey and Serenity! Oh, I tried to make this one nice and long! ^__^  
  
~*~  
  
I'll Be Home For Christmas  
  
Chapter 3-The Cat Problem  
  
Seto Kaiba left the hell hole they call "school" and detention with Wheeler. At his house, once again, a.k.a. the "North Pole" for its many decorations, he plopped down on the couch in his living room. Mokuba wouldn't be home from school in a half hour and he didn't have work for another hour. This is the time he usually perfected his Duel Disk System, but seeing how it was already perfect, Seto had nothing to do. So, he decided to go out for a drive.  
  
He went to his garage and got in his red viper and turned on the radio.  
  
"Here I am, Dianne. At the Domino Mall! And let me tell you, it's CHRISTMAS CRAZZZZZZZZZYYYYY!!" The announcer guy announced. So Seto Kaiba changed the station.  
  
"Outside the snow is fallin' and friends are callin'" The station played. He actually changed it a couple times.  
  
"Jingle Bell Jingle Bell Jingle Bell Rock"  
  
"Two Turtledoves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree"  
  
"Here at the Domino Toy Shop there is a cat fight between 5 moms!"  
  
"Feliz Navidad!"  
  
"Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree At The Christmas Party Hop!"  
  
"Silver Bells! Silver Bells! It's Christmas time in the city!"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Seto yelled, punching his radio. He pulled into some random parking lot to turn around until he saw Yugi and his stupid friends watching him yell at his radio.  
  
"Uh, Kaiba? Are you all right?" Yugi asked, tapping on his window.  
  
"Why are you punchin' your radio? That thing could be worth like, too many bucks to count!" Joey asked, sticking his fingers through the rolled down part of the car window so he could hear the "dimwitts" talk.  
  
"None of your concern." He replied, rolling up his car windows on Joey's fingers. He enjoyed hearing Joey's yelp. "Aww, what's wrong, puppy?" Seto asked, not really caring.  
  
"Roll down the damn window!!" Joey shouted kicking Seto's car.  
  
Seto rolled down the window and said, "You know, it would have been very enjoyable to see you hanging from my window as I drive on the high way, but you would probably get mud on my car."   
  
They stopped talking when they heard "meows" coming from a box. Seto, Yugi, and Yugi's group of friends went to investigate the purring box. Yugi opened the box labeled "fragile".  
  
"Aww! Kittens!" Serenity and Tea squealed picking them up. Seto rolled his eyes. Serenity took the red ribbon that her hair was in out and tied it around the grey kitten she was holding. It purred as she stroked its head.   
  
Serenity and Tea started handing them out as if they were prizes, but they melted the guys' hearts. After all, who couldn't love a charming kitten? Seto Kaiba of course.   
  
"Why did you put this THING on me!?" Seto shouted, glaring evilly at Serenity.  
  
"It's not a thing, it's a kitten. And a rich person like you can't take care of a kitten..." Serenity replied with a smirk.  
  
"Do not challenge my capabilities, Wheeler." Seto replied.  
  
"I can do whatever I want! And I am right, you cannot take care of a kitten. Here, prove me wrong!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"Sis, don't..." Joey asked, not wanting to have a fight with his rival.  
  
"What, did the puppy speak?" Seto said, also smirking.  
  
"He is NOT a dog!" Serenity shouted.  
  
Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Joey acted as if they were zombies, watching Seto and Serenity argue back and forth. Their heads turned to whoever was talking.  
  
"Listen, I have no need nor want to argue with a Wheeler." Seto shouted, closing his car door and sticking in his keys. "Shit! I still have to pick up Mokuba..." He mumbled to himself, relieved he got out of the "Cat Problem".  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Serenity yelled, opening his back seat door and throwing the poor grey kitten in then slamming the door.  
  
"Serenity! Why the hell did you do that!?" Joey asked, worried if his sister was insane.  
  
"He is so cruel. A kitten, if anything, could melt his heart if anything." She replied, rubbing her pink gloves together to create friction.  
  
"Why are you so concerned with melting his heart! He is the root of all evil!" Joey lectured how horrible he was for a long time until Serenity finally started to walk home rather then take the bus.  
  
Seto drove to Domino Junior High to pick his brother up. He normally didn't have to, but his limo driver had the flu. As he waited in the parking lot, he heard soft "meows". He turned around to see what was in his backseat.  
  
"DAMN THAT SERENITY!!!!!" He shouted, punching his leather seat.   
  
~*~  
  
Sorry! I know it's waay past Christmas. ='( But I wanted to finish this fic. And I will. Sorry for the delays...  
  
~*~ 


	4. The Party Part I

~*~  
  
Gyahahaha...I am going to be up for a looooong time. This should be the best chapter. Hopefully...It is a party chappie! Yay! *blows up balloon* I had to play Christmas music to get me in the spirit. Jingle Bell Jingle Bell Jingle Bell Rock...Ehehehehehe! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
I'll Be Home For Christmas  
  
Chapter 4-The Party Part I  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, big bro! What! Oh my God! A CAT! Why did you get us a cat, Seto!?" Mokuba asked, freaking out that his brother actually mellowed out enough to get a pet.  
  
"The dog's sister threw this thing in here...I have no want for a pet." He stated, continually banging his fist on the dashboard.  
  
"Serenity? Oh, she is so nice! She is not as dumb as Joey, Seto. Look! What a cute ribbon!" Mokuba replied, remembering that Serenity will be at the party, so she will be able to get her cat.  
  
"Whatever..." Seto mumbled. "Can you believe we got an invetation to go to a Christmas party?" He asked.  
  
"Ah, no?" Mokuba replied, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Well, we did. I will say Joey is intellegent before a party is held at our house, Mokuba." Seto stated, angered at the thought of Joey.  
  
"Heh heh..." Mokuba squeaked, rubbing the back of his head, "..That will be the day..."  
  
~*~  
  
December 24, 8:34PM, the Kaiba Residence  
  
~*~  
  
The tables, covered with a holly-design tablecloth, was filled with pastries, cakes, cookies, candies, pizza, drinks, cups, bowls, plates and dishes. The stereo blared "Jingle Bell Rock". The maids were busy cooking in the kitchen. There was bell, reindeer, and Santa decorations everywhere. Lastly, there was a huge tree, beautifully decorated with gold and red ornaments, with a ton of presents underneath. This was, indeed, quite a party Mokuba and his favorite maid had planned.  
  
Mokuba leaped off the couch when he heard the bell ring. He opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Mokuba. Thanks for inviting us to your party." Yugi said, looking around the room and the marble floor. This was the entranceway, and it was not dressed up. The 2nd Living Room was.  
  
"Oh, no problem Yugi. Here, let me show you the way to the party room." Mokuba said, leading them to the second living room.  
  
After Joey emptied out the huge garbage bag of gifts under the tree, he joined his friends in playing Truth or Dare.  
  
"Okay, Mokuba. Before I ask you Truth or Dare, how did Kaiba let you throw a party?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ah, Seto's been away for 3 days already. That gave me and Rika (A maid) time to set up. He doesn't know about the party. He would flip out if he did...Heh..." Mokuba replied, taking his Santa hat off and pulling it. "And I would like Dare, please."  
  
"Okay, I...Uh...Dare you to eat 20 of those cookies!" Joey announced, pointing to the plate of sugar cookies with red and green m&ms in them.  
  
"I have no obligations for that dare!" Mokuba yelled, diving into the plate, and eating the cookies as if he hasn't had one in years. Everyone else laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
December 24, 10 Minutes After Mokuba's Party Started, Kaiba Corp Headquarters, Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.A.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm...I wonder how Mokuba is doing..." Seto said to himself, glancing at the security screen of his home. Luckily for Mokuba, he didn't see Joey dressed in a Santa outfit. Yugi with a red blinking nose and a red sweatshirt with green pants. Tea with pointy ears, a green hat with white, sparkly fur at the bottom, and a short-skirted green dress with the same sparkly fur at the bottom, with a holly leaf instead of a pocket. Duke in his normal attire, wanting to keep his "cool". Mai with an extremely low cut red sparkly top, a very short, red, leather, skirt, and red pumps. Tristan in his normal attire, not having any Christmas clothes. And Serenity, wearing the same dress as Tea but in red and a red Santa hat with a sparkly, white, fur, bottom lining.   
  
One of Seto's employees, Mr. Thomas Varga, the chief of Kaiba Corp America, walked in, holding a bunch of manila folders.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, sir, it's Christmas. You have completed all you have needed here. You should be home with your brother." He said, slightly afraid Kaiba would fire him for the suggestion. Kaiba had almost perfect English, as most people where he lived in Japan.  
  
"Holidays are not important to me, Mr.Varga." He replied coldly, "There is no point for me to go home over stupid reasons."  
  
"B-But doesn't Mokuba want to celebrate Christmas? He is still a kid. And the whole point of Christmas is to be with your family. Unless it's different in J-Japan." Miss.Hensley, head of KaibaCorp.Com, suggested nervously. She happened to be in the same room as Seto and was very frightened to just be in his prescence. Seto Kaiba could be very harsh sometimes.  
  
Seto was about to yell at her, but then realized she was right. Mokuba wanted to celebrate Christmas a lot. And just letting him decorate wasn't enough. He knew he had to be a good brother. "Fine. Have the secretary call my helicoptor." He ordered.  
  
  
  
"B-But she is gone. Just you, Miss.Hensley, and I are here." Mr.Varga stated. Seto slammed his fist.  
  
"Then have her call the damn helicoptor!" He yelled, pointing to Miss.Hensley. She assumed that girls were treated as less then men in Japan.   
  
"I-I am s-sorry M-Mr.Kaiba, s-sir. I do not h-have the n-number." She replied, not wanting to see the angered expression on his face.  
  
"Damn! Do I have to do everything myself!" He shouted, pulling out his cell phone and pressing a button.  
  
"I knew he is that rich to have his helicopter on speed-dial. He is such a cruel person. Making me come to work on Christmas." Miss.Hensley thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
December 24, 9:21PM, the Kaiba Residence  
  
~*~  
  
While Tea was attempting to stand on her hands without her skirt falling down and revealing what she wished others to not see, especially Yugi, Joey decided to snoop around the mansion.  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom..." He stated. His friends nodded and continued watching Tea. "He he he...Now where is moneybag's room..." He mumbled to him self, poking his head into every doorway until he found a cellar of alcoholic beverages. He took a bottle of Carribbean Rum and Vodka and snuck back into the party room, poured some Rum in Tea's and his cup of Coke, and Vodka into Tristan, Yugi's and Mai's fruit punch. There was no way he could kill his sister's drink.  
  
"Now this will make this party interesting..." He thought, seeing Mai drunk in her puny outfit.   
  
"I'm thirsty." Tea announced, sipping her coke. She quickly drank it all, then saying, "Wow...This pop tasted funny..."  
  
Joey nudged Tristan in the rib, "Hey, man! Guess what!?"  
  
"What?" He responded, hoping it had something to do with Serenity.  
  
"I put Rum in Tea's drink! A long with Vodka in Mai's!" Joey whispered as he saw Tea laugh at Yugi for nothing, making everyone feel awkward.  
  
Sad that he wouldn't be able to seduce Serenity while she was drunk, Tristan quickly asked for the Rum to put into Serenity's coke. He could just see her playing spin the bottle and kissing him extravagently.  
  
~*~  
  
December 24, 11:34PM, the Kaiba Residence  
  
~*~  
  
Not knowing why she agreed to play Spin The Bottle, Serenity stared down at the kitten, rubbing its little body.  
  
"Ah, it's your turn now, Tristan." Joey announced after giving Tea a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
Tristan spun the bottle, blushing furiously as nervously hoped he would be able to kiss Serenity. He could tell the affects of the Rum was taking place on her as she dropped the kitten next to her and laughed. Also, she started "mewing" at the cat, that was not a good sign.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Tristan yelled as the bottle pointed to the grey kitten who had a look of confusion on his face. Everyone laughed. Because everyone smelled of alcohol, thanks to Joey's little prank. He even enjoyed it himself.   
  
"Com'mon, Tristan! Kish the kitty!" Serenity said, kissing the kitten on the forehead. He did, as Duke laughed at him. "It's your turn now, Joey. Good luck!" Serenity told, laughing a bit.  
  
Joey spun the bottle, and as he wanted, it landed on Mai. She blushed as they frenched, but she had no problem going a long with it. They even left the room for their friend's sake. They went into the first living room, to a white couch with purple and white pillows.  
  
Just as the game finished up and they were all on the couch chatting, Seto arrived. Mokuba sensed this and a look of distress came upon his face.  
  
"Mokuba? What's wrong?" Tea asked, looking at his troubled look.  
  
"S-S-et..."  
  
"MOKUBA?" Seto shouted, looking for his younger brother. Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Mokuba froze on the couch. Joey and Mai stopped making out and froze.  
  
~*~  
  
Uh-Oh, someone's in trouble!  
  
Ah! I have a pounding headache. ='( It hurts so bad! And I am horrible at taking aspirin. It never works for me. I usually just go a sleepless night. But I am glad I am finished. I can go to sleep. Hope ya' liked it.  
  
-DW  
  
P.S.-Merry Belated Christmas!! XP  
  
~*~ 


End file.
